El Barquito Chino
by lola1024
Summary: Una aburrida tarde en el Colegio San Pablo y un juego que podrá dejar al descubierto los sentimientos de Candy hacía Terry.


**Aclaración:** La historia y los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki.

_Bueno, supongo que muchos de ustedes conocerán el juego del barquito chino, acá en Argentina es muy popular y traté de adaptarlo a los personajes. Espero que les guste este mini fic._

* * *

><p><strong>El Barquito Chino<strong>

La vuelta al colegio, después de unas inolvidables vacaciones en Escocia, había deprimido en sobremanera a los estudiantes del San Pablo. Se acabaron los agradables días soleados del verano, los divertidos picnics a orillas del Lago Forth, los espectaculares festivales de Edimburgo, las visitas a los impresionantes castillos, simplemente había sido perfecto, pero como todas vacaciones, en algún momento debían terminar.

Un grupo de seis estudiantes, se encontraban sentados en el césped de una colina, bautizada por uno de ellos como "La segunda colina de Pony", el frio clima del otoño comenzaba a azotar la ciudad de Londres, provocando en ellos cierto grado de descontento. Era una tarde gris y sombría, los jóvenes no sabían qué hacer para terminar con el aburrimiento, hasta que a uno de ellos, se le ocurrió una idea.

Terry: Esperen un momento... ya vuelvo.

El apuesto muchacho se levantó y salió corriendo en dirección a las habitaciones, provocando el desconcierto en el resto de los presentes.

Archie: ¿Qué le pasa a ese aristócrata?

Stear: Ya basta, hermano. Tal vez el aburrimiento le afectó las neuronas.

Archie: ¿Estás seguro que las tiene?

Ante ese comentario tan agresivo, una de las jóvenes presentes no pudo más que replicar ante tal agravio.

Candy: ¡No se metan con Terry! El es muy inteligente.

Cuatro pares de ojos se posaron en ella, sorprendidos ante la reacción de la rubia.

Annie: ¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto, Candy?

Patty: ¿Acaso hay algo que no sabemos?

Candy: No... Claro que no. Pero no deben hablar mal de una persona que no está presente para poder defenderse, no es educado hacerlo.

Debido al modo en que la estaban mirando sus amigos, Candy decidió guardar silencio antes de decir alguna cosa que la hiciera poner en evidencia, aún no había logrado poner sus sentimientos en claro, y no quería adelantarse a los hechos.

Entonces vieron llegar a Terry corriendo, tenía algo en sus manos, era una botella de whisky ¿Por qué traería Terry una botella de whisky?

Archie: ¿Acaso piensas emborracharte?

Terry: Es un juego.

Patty: ¿Un juego? ¿Qué clase de juego implica una botella de whisky?

Terry: Les explicaré... Hace un par de meses, estaba en una taberna cuando...

Archie: ¡Ja! ¡Una taberna! ¿Por qué no me extraña?

Stear: Archie, cállate y deja continuar a Terry.

Terry: Gracias Stear. Bueno como les decía... estaba en una taberna, y un grupo de hombres estaba jugando un juego del cual nunca antes había oído, se llama "El barquito chino"

Annie: ¿De qué se trata?

Terry: El juego comienza así: Debemos sentarnos en círculo, entonces uno de nosotros dice "Viene un barquito chino lleno de..." y ahí es cuando debemos inventar algo, por ejemplo, libros, y las demás personas tienen que decir el nombre de un libro en menos de tres segundos, y así hasta que alguno no lo diga a tiempo, o repita algo que ya se haya dicho.

Patty: ¿Y qué pasa cuando alguien se equivoca?

Terry: Ahí está la parte divertida. Cada vez que uno se equivoque, o tarde más de tres segundos en dar su respuesta, como castigo deberá beber un sorbo de whisky.

Archie: ¡Estás loco!

Terry: ¿Acaso tienes miedo?

Archie: ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero no voy a emborracharme.

Terry: Entonces trata de no equivocarte.

Archie fue tocado en su fibra débil, no iba a permitir que ese aristócrata engreído lo desafiara de esa manera.

Archie: De acuerdo.

Annie: Yo no quiero jugar, no me gusta beber.

Candy: ¡Eso es mentira! ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos pequeñas y robamos una botella de vino de la señorita Pony? Tú también bebiste.

Terry: Vaya, vaya... al parecer no soy el único borrachín aquí.

Candy y Annie bajaron la cabeza, avergonzadas.

Patty: Bueno ¿Jugamos?

Los jóvenes se sentaron en círculo, la botella de whisky estaba en el centro, esperando al primero que se equivocase.

Terry: Comienzo yo... Viene un barquito chino lleno de razas de caballos.

El primero en contestar debía ser Archie, seguido de Annie, Stear, Patty y por ultimo Candy.

Archie: Alter Real

Annie: Caspio

Stear: Cuarto de Milla Americano

Candy: ¡Gran Danés!

Terry: Esa es una raza de perro, corazón.

Candy: ¡No es cierto!

Patty: Terry tiene razón, Candy. El Gran Danés es una raza canina conocida por su gran tamaño y...

Annie: Ya entendimos, Candy debe cumplir con su castigo.

Terry tomó la botella de whisky y se la ofreció a la pecosa. Candy bebió un sorbo, y sintió como un calor comenzaba a subir por su garganta.

Terry: Ya es suficiente, no queras emborracharte. Es tu turno, Candy.

Candy: Viene un barquito chino lleno de presidentes americanos.

Terry: George Washington

Archie: Abraham Lincoln

Annie: Woodrow Wilson

Stear: Grover Cleveland

Patty: Benjamin Harrison

Candy: Theodore Roosevelt

Terry: Pues… ehhh

Archie: ¡Se acabaron tus tres segundos!

Terry sonrió de medio lado y bebió un sorbo de whisky.

Annie: Es mi turno. Viene un barquito chino lleno de actrices famosas.

Terry: ¡Que me dejen subir!

Candy le pegó un golpe en el brazo, y pareció ofendida.

Candy: Continúen

Stear: Eleanor Baker

Un suspiro por parte de Stear y Archie provocó un momento de furia en Terry. Candy, al notarlo, toco disimuladamente su pierna en un intento por calmarlo, pero no contaba con los efectos secundarios que se produjeron en cierta parte de la anatomía de Terry. El juego continuó como si nada.

Patty: Mary McVickers

Candy: Lillian Russell

Terry aún seguía en un estado de desconcierto, intentando no pensar en lo que había provocado el toque de Candy.

Archie: ¡Has vuelto a perder!

A Terry no le quedo más remedio que volver a cumplir con su castigo.

Archie: Ahora voy yo. Viene un barquito chino lleno de escritores del siglo XVII.

Annie: William Shakespeare

Stear: John Banks

Patty: Thomas Heywood

Candy: ¡Henry Fielding!

Stear: Lo siento, Candy, pero Henry Fielding pertenece al siglo XVIII. Me temo que has perdido de nuevo.

Candy volvió a tomar otro sorbo de whisky.

Los seis jóvenes continuaron su juego, y sin darse cuenta, la noche cayó sobre sus cabezas.

Patty: ¡Oh no! Miren que tarde se hiso... será mejor que regresemos a nuestras habitaciones.

Candy: Yo ¡hip! Creo que ¡hip! No podré caminar ¡hip!

Terry: Será mejor que vayan ustedes... me quedaré un rato con Candy hasta que este mejor.

Archie: Claro que no la dejaremos sola contigo...

Annie: Archie por favor, ya vámonos.

Archie: Esta bien... pero si le hace algo ¡Le arranco la cabeza!

Los cuatro chicos se fueron a sus habitaciones, dejando a Terry y Candy solos en la colina.

Terry: Te has equivocado demasiadas veces... creo que este juego no era para ti.

Estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, Candy, inconscientemente, apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Terry, y el comenzó a acariciarle su cabello.

Candy: Terry ¡hip! Tú ¡hip! ¿Me besarías?

Terry: No, Candy.

Candy: ¿Por qué no? ¡hip! Quiero que hagas ¡hip! Lo que hiciste en ¡hip! Escocia.

Terry: Lo haré... pero no ahora.

Candy: Pero tengo ganas ¡hip! Ahora.

Terry: Estas muy ebria, y no sería un caballero si me aprovechara de ti ahora. Además quiero que estés consciente para que puedas disfrutarlo más.

Candy: Te amo, Terry ¡hip!

Terry: Yo también te amo, Candy.

Candy: Terry... ¡hip! ¿Te casas conmigo? ¡hip!

Terry: Claro que sí, mi amor.

Terry sonrió, ahora sabía que su pecosa lo amaba tanto como él a ella. Después de todo... Los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad.

**ooo**

**Fin**

**ooo**


End file.
